


Freaky Deaky

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominating, F/M, Sex, Smut, belt, cursing, dirty - Freeform, love making, rough love, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: When Negan pays you a surprise visit asking your thoughts on him, you take matters into your own hands and decide to show him instead.





	

There was no time for clothes as knocks rang out at the front door, a fuzzy pink towel wrapped around my glistening body like that of a shoulderless dress, bare feet leaving a trail of wet footprints leading to a large wooden frame, hand unlocking chains swinging it open to find him standing there with a big cocky grin plastered on his face.

“Holy fuck” he whistles flashing his pearly whites, hand running over his salt and peppered facial hair as his brown eyes busied themselves seductively raking over my half naked body

“Negan” I greet with a hint of a crooked smile, the syllables to his name sweet and sour like candy at the tip of my tongue “What can I d-” I pause as he helps himself inside my not so humble abode “You’re kind of early to collect aren’t you, I thought you said one week” I state matter of fact, shutting the door

He scoffs, ignoring my statement “You just get out of the shower?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact I did” I respond sarcastically as if the damp hair and the towel around my naked form wasn’t confirmation enough “I had no time to dress with you knocking like a mad man”

“Mad man?” Negan leans back, eliciting a single chuckle “That’s what you really fucking think of me, doll?”

I smirk offering no response, my digits wrapping around his wrist dragging him into the living room. I grab Lucille and rest her on the floor against the coffee table

“Y/n-”

My index finger lands on his lips shushing him into silence, hands getting to work on his black leather jacket lowering the zipper slowly tooth by metal tooth, pulling it off his shoulders and tossing it on the arm of the couch “Actions speak louder than words right Negan?”

“Yeah” he responds looking like a kid in a candy store, knowing exactly where this was heading

“Alright, so shut the fuck up and let me show you _exactly_ what I think of you, okay?”

“Al-” he stops as my hands grab the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head, twirling it in the air and tossing it over my shoulder “Oh, y/n, you dirty girl”

I smirk biting my bottom lip as my hands unbuckle his belt, completely sliding it out of the loops, laying it on top of the coffee table, moving on now to his pants, slim digits fidgeting with his buttons and zipper, ridding of them along with his boxers creating a pool around his feet.

“Y/n, baby” Negan plants his manly, calloused hands on my hips but I slap them away, my own hands planted on his pectorals, shoving him down onto the couch in all his naked glory

“You want me Negan?” I question with a sultry tone of voice, standing before him like a model posing for a photo shoot

“Fuck yeah I want you baby”

“How bad do you want me?” I tease, twirling a strand of hair around my finger, giggling like a school girl

“Drop that fucking towel and sit on daddy’s lap, I’ll _show_ you just how bad I fucking want you”

“Tsk” I shake my head “Careful what you ask for-” hips sway side to side as I sashay towards the couch and climb on top of Negan, straddling his lap, hands dropping the towel in front of him, his eyes open wide, right away landing on my chest. I glide my lips closer to his ear “Daddy” I conclude, feeling his member growing hard like a rock beneath me

“God damn, y/n, I am going to fuck the holy fucking fuckity fucking shit out of you baby, come here!” Negan roughly wraps his arm around me pulling my body flush against his own, my breasts pressed flat against his tattooed chest, the hand on his other arm grabbing around my neck forcing me into a kiss, my mouth immediately granting his tongue access.

I break and pull away, my hands grabbing his, placing them above his head “No, no, Negan” I reach behind me and grab his leather brown belt, tying his hands together “I’m the one in charge now” my lips once again locking with his as I reach down and grab a hold of his erect cock, stroking it before placing it at my entrance, slowly sliding myself down adjusting to his massive size inside me, my moans escaping into his mouth as I continued to sloppily kiss him.  

Hips move slowly at first, up and down, the speed gradually increasing, now bouncing on him like a kangaroo “Oh shit, Negan, you feel so fucking good!” I moan, my hands grabbing my own breasts, torturing him, denying him a feel as I squeeze and knead my palms around them “Yes, yes, yes!” I throw my head back, eyes shut tight as my hands land back on his chest for leverage, now moving harder and faster, our breaths getting caught in our throats as our heated, glistening chests, rapidly rise and fall in rhythm with our heavy panting “Tell me Negan-….Ohhh!-…You love how I ride your cock, huh, you love how my pussy feels around it, yeah?”

“Y/n-” he groans my name through gritted teeth “Untie me baby, let me feel my fucking hands on your smoking hot body”

I chuckle, wrapping my hand around his jaw “Answer my question first”

“Yes” He pants “Yes, I fucking love how you ride my cock, woman, god damn it!”

“Now that’s a good boy” I grab a hold of his hands, setting them free of the bondage, his meaty paws landing on my ass cheeks, one roughly slapping hard against my skin, the stinging sensation causing me to belch out a loud yelp “Negan!” I scream his name in pleasure at the top of my lungs “Fuck me!”

“With pleasure!” He grunts as he jerks his hips upwards, moving at a much faster pace than I, his balls bouncing with every thrust, slapping against my skin “This is how it’s fucking done!” another jerk of the hips, his hand grabbing a hold of my breast, kneading and massaging before his mouth takes control, kissing, licking, and biting as he fucks me mercilessly on the couch.

“Oh shit, Negan, this is it I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum for me baby, cum for daddy!” He shouts as he pulls out halfway, roughly thrusting back inside me in one swift motion, a wave of pleasure jolting through me like electricity

That was all it fucking took for me to come undone and see stars – that one final thrust.

“It’s not fucking over yet baby!” Negan continues to pound inside me, his cock stabbing the organs inside my stomach “Not…….until….oh shit!” one two, three final thrusts and he stops, his seed spilling out of his throbbing member inside me.

I lean against his chest momentarily before hopping off of him completely, picking up the towel, once again wrapping it around my body

“I didn’t-”

“I’m barren” I counter with a sly smirk “So nothing to worry about” my hand running through the strands of my hair

“Shit, are you really?” Negan questions excitedly “Because if you are” his brows wagging up and down

“What?”

“We make this a regular thing, get freaky deaky, weekly, when I come for my shit”

“No” I chuckle, picking up his clothes, tossing them to him “This was a one-time thing”

“Really?”

“Yes, but don’t get me wrong, I’ve wanted to fuck you ever since I first locked eyes with you during the lineup”

Negan smirks, thinking back to yesterday, his pearly whites biting down hard on his bottom lip

“Today-” I continue “You just happened to be at the right place at the right time. I was horny and needed a release. You were it, so thank you”

“No, doll” Negan stands, still nude “Thank _you_ ”


End file.
